Togabito
| image = | name = Togabito | kanji = 咎人 | romaji = Togabito | primary power = Varied | notable members = Garogai, Gunjō, Shuren, Taikon, Murakumo, Kokutō and Shrieker }} The are a species of spiritual beings that are imprisoned in Hell for crimes that they committed when they were alive.Bleach anime; Episode 299 Overview The soul of a dead Human normally passes on to the Soul Society with the assistance of a Shinigami. However, Humans that lived lives full of sin - including those that become Hollows after dying - are incapable of entering the Soul Society. Instead, they are cast into the depths of Hell, where they are bound by indestructible chains and condemned for the rest of eternity. Under ordinary circumstances, these Togabito are incapable of leaving their prison, for they are constantly watched over by Kushanāda, the guardians of Hell. However, some Togabito are capable of leaving Hell and entering the Human World, though they apparently need to conceal their faces to prevent Kushanāda from dragging them back into Hell. Some Togabito possess immense amounts of power, which can surpass even that of an Espada.Bleach manga; imaginary number 01 the unforgivens, page 20 Whilst in Hell, the Togabito live through a constant cycle of rebirth, death and regeneration. After a being is killed in Hell, their bodies are enveloped in chains, which sparks the transition into a Togabito, ultimately trapping them there, due to the sturdiness of their chains. Bleach movie; Bleach: Hell Chapter Also, the strength of each particular Togabito is the primary factor which influences their rate of regeneration. For example, when Taikon, Gunjō and Garogai were killed by their respective opponents, they were revived only moments later by Shuren at the lava pit on the fourth level of Hell. A more notable example would be when Kokutō revived himself mere moments after his act of self-sacrifice to kill Gunjō, which reflects his sheer strength as a Togabito. Appearance Incarcerated in Hell, Togabito commonly have white garb with thin black stripes, though certain Togabito wear more unique attire.Bleach manga; imaginary number 01 the unforgivens, pages 14-15 While out of Hell, most Togabito have variations of one standard set of clothing, which is a black cloak with white rectangular buttons, draped across their entire bodies, concealing their physical makeup. Also, the Togabito share the same mask, which is light bulb-shaped and split off diagonally with the color of black and white. Their limbs are covered by white gloves and boots. The purpose of the mask and cloaks are to conceal the Togabito from the watchful eyes of the Kushanāda; however, at the same time, the cloaks hinder their power to some extent. Should too much of this garb be removed, the Kushanāda will immediately be alerted to the Togabito's escape, and will immediately chain up the Togabito and drag it back through the gates of Hell, where the Kushanāda will promptly punish it and then lock it in the lowest levels of Hell. This is why Shuren wears bandages underneath his mask, in case somebody breaks off his mask. For unknown reasons, Kokutō can exit Hell freely without this attire, though he kept parts of his face obscured behind black bandages while doing so. Most Togabito feature chains as part of their outfit. While usually they appear relatively short, these chains often extend further than they appear, as Kokutō has demonstrated. These chains are a part of the force of Hell that is incarcerating them, and are nearly impossible to destroy. The Kushanāda are capable of grasping the normally invisible lengths of chain to drag the Togabito in. While they are a great inconvenience for the Togabito, the chains can have multiple useful purposes, as demonstrated by Shrieker and Kokutō. Since the chains are nearly impossible to destroy, one can use the chain to block attacks from someone without the necessary power to destroy them. Kokutō also used a chain connecting his arm to his sword to yank Taikon, who consumed his sword, towards him and into the lava pit behind him. Powers & Abilities Augmented Powers: A Togabito's abilities are considerably more powerful than those of its original form. As a Togabito, Shrieker was faster and stronger than his original Hollow form. In addition, he possessed enhanced versions of his Hollow abilities. Enhanced Speed: The Togabito are seen to utilize a variant of high-speed movement.Bleach manga; imaginary number 01 the unforgivens, pages 13-15 Flame Manipulation: The Togabito Shuren was able to generate fire in a variety of forms from the palms of his hands. In addition to this he can create doppelgängers of himself, composed entirely from flames. Energy Blasts: The Togabito Taikon was able to fire purple energy blasts from his lips.Bleach manga; imaginary number 01 the unforgivens, pages 17-18 He can also devour energy attacks from his opponents. Tentacle Regeneration: The Togabito Gunjō was able to regenerate his tentacles at will, manifesting from appendages located in his eyes and chest in addition to his arms. Arm Detachment: The Togabito Garogai was able to detach his arm in a similar capacity to a grappling hook, which he could also use to pummel his opponents and send them hurtling away. His arm is also capable of emitting a green energy pulse, particularly effective in destroying large objects. Energy Shield: The Togabito Kokutō was able to create an energy shield around himself, which is strong enough to block off a very powerful Cero, but leave his chains outside of the shield so the attack can sever them. List of Togabito *'Shuren' *'Gunjō' *'Garogai' *'Taikon' *'Shrieker' *'Murakumo' *'Kokutō' References Navigation Category:Races Category:World of Bleach Category:Togabito